I Fell in Love Online
by PaperBackWriter1994
Summary: Bella is a shy, overweight girl who is in her last year of high school. No guy has ever made an attempt to ask her out or even talk to her for that matter, so she turns to the internet to meet new people and interact with boys. What happens when she gets paired up with a random stranger and begins to fall in love with him?
1. Chapter 1: It Started Online

Bella is a shy, overweight girl who is in her last year of high school. No guy has ever made an attempt to ask her out or even talk to her for that matter, so she turns to the internet to meet new people and interact with boys. What happens when she gets paired up with a random stranger and begins to fall in love with him?

Disclaimer. I don't own twilight or anything affiliated with it, SM does.

* * *

**BPOV**

When I was a child I remember being carefree and full of life. I didn't have a care in the world and I was a very happy child with a smile on my face. That changed however when my parents decided to split up. My mother, Renee, decided to divorce my father, Charlie, because she couldn't handle living in a small town anymore. She hated how there was nothing to do and how everyone knew everyone's business. She was more of a city girl and she loved the hustle and bustle of city life. They got divorced when I was at the age of 8 and ever since then my life was turned upside down. My mother ended up moving away to Phoenix, Arizona because of the warmer weather and the bigger city life. I ended up staying with my father because I felt bad for him and I didn't want him to be alone.

Within the span of ten years my mother found a new husband named Phil who was an amateur baseball player. My father and I got used to living with each other and we both had our respected routines of going through our days. We would talk occasionally but it was never deep conversations. We mainly talked about what we were going to have for dinner or how school was going.

The impact of my parents' divorce made me into a worrying and depressed child and teenager. I turned to food when I was upset and that only negatively impacted my health and weight. As a child I was a skinny person but as the reality of my parents' divorce settled in I began to gain weight. Food seemed to be the only thing there at the time and so I just ate. This in turn made me a plus size girl. At the height of 5'4" and weight of 210 pounds I was wearing a size 16/18 depending on the brand. This is obviously not a healthy weight but according to the doctor I was a healthy person just on the heavier side.

Based on the fact that I am overweight I don't get much attention from the opposite sex. By the time I was noticing boys they had noticed me as well. However, not in the way I wanted them to. They only saw my weight and not the person on the inside. I am fortunate though to not have been bullied to an extreme extent. There was the occasional name calling and such but I was never bullied physically and for that I am grateful. I usually just keep to myself and just go on with my day and ignore everyone else. I did have friends but they were all women and I wanted a guy friend that I could go to, to hang out with and joke around. My two best friends are named Alice and Rosalie. They are both beautiful and kind hearted people and they see me for who I am and not my weight.

The only time I would talk to boys is if they asked me a question in class or if it was my friend Alice's brothers Emmett and Edward, or Rosalie's brother Jasper. The three of them are extremely handsome and I did have crushes on all of them at one point but Alice was in love with jasper and Rosalie was in love with Emmett. Alice and Rosalie were both beautiful and skinny women so I knew I didn't stand a chance against them. However, the way that Emmett and Jasper look at them shows me that their eyes are on them only. I would love to have someone look at me the way Jasper and Emmett look and Rosalie and Alice. You can tell they love each other and would do anything for each other. Edward was another story because he would only go out with skinny blonde haired women and I was definitely neither of those things. That didn't stop me from liking him though. Whenever I would go over Alice's house he would always be polite to me and made me laugh from time to time. I really wished he liked me since I liked him so much. But that is just a pipe dream.

So that brings me to the present. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I am 18 years old, a senior in high school, and I am a plus size girl looking for love. I just want someone to talk to everyday who would ask how my day is going and I would ask him the same. Someone to tell me I love you and goodnight every day. Someone I can be myself with, that won't judge me but only love me and want to share their life with me. What can I say, I am a hopeless romantic.

As I am thinking about this I open the front door to my home and shout to Charlie that I'm home from school. The silence that follows tells me that he isn't home and probably working late again. I take off my backpack and jacket and head upstairs to my room. As I put my things away I fire up my laptop to check my emails to see if I received anything from the colleges I applied to. When I see that I don't have any new e-mails I begin to browse the web. As I am perusing through the internet I come across a website that allows you to talk to different people around the world. I end up giving it a shot and create a profile. I input my age and state that I am located in. for my username I ended up putting my middle name, Marie, in case anyone from home found me on the website.

"Ok here goes nothing," I say as I click on the new chat button.

The first person I am connected with is a boy named Anthony who is 18 years old and in Washington as well.

Marie: hello

Anthony: hey there

Marie: how are you?

Anthony: good and yourself?

Marie: I'm good. This is actually my first time on here and you're my first chat. How do you like this website?

Anthony: wow, I feel honored. :) I enjoy this site a lot, great way to meet new people and relieve some boredom too.

Marie: hmmm I'm starting to like this site :)

Anthony: well I'm glad you are :) so you're from Washington as well?

Marie: Yes I am, born and raised here my whole life.

Anthony: wow me too. Do you like it here?

Marie: it has its ups and downs. I like the weather but I live in a small town here.

Anthony: oh ok. So do I, seems like everyone knows one another's business. It bugs me.

Marie: me too. I prefer to worry about my own life than other people who don't mean anything to me.

Anthony: I would agree with you.

Marie: so what do you do?

Anthony: I'm a senior in high school. And yourself?

Marie: the same. I'm so excited to graduate.

Anthony: me too, I'm excited for what life has in store for me.

Marie: do you know what college you want to go to yet?

Anthony: I want to go to NYU but I haven't heard anything from them yet. :/

Marie: I'm sure you will :) what would you major in?

Anthony: thanks :) and I would major in architecture, what about you?

Marie: I want to go to NYU also but I want to major in child psychology. I want to be able to help kids through their problems.

Anthony: wow that's really cool :) maybe we will go there together. :)

Marie: ha-ha maybe. :)

Anthony: I am really enjoying talking to you, would you mind if I gave you my number so that we could talk more and text each other?

Marie: oh, you still want to talk to me? I haven't bored you to tears yet? Ha-ha

Anthony: of course not! I enjoy talking to you :)

Marie: oh well then I would love to talk to you some more :)

Anthony: great :) here's my number 123-456-7890. Text me when you get a chance.

Marie: will do :)

Anthony: well I have to go and eat dinner. Hopefully you will text me tonight before you go to bed?

Marie: I will :) have a good dinner.

Anthony: thanks :) don't forget

Marie: I won't, bye :)

Anthony: bye :)

_You're partner has ended the chat._

"Wow that went really well" I say as I turn off my laptop.

Who would have guessed that on my first contact with someone I would have gotten a guy the same age as me and in the same location? Hopefully he and I will become good friends, he seems like a good guy and I can't wait to talk to him tonight.

**EPOV**

"Edward! Come down for dinner!" said my mother Esme.

"Yes mother!" I said as I turned off my laptop and headed downstairs.

"What were you doing up there?" my brother Emmett asked.

"Just working on some homework," I lied.

"Liar, you were on that website again weren't you" said Emmett.

"And so what if I was? I'm not doing anything wrong. In fact I met a really nice girl on there today. Her name is Marie and she lives in Washington also" I said.

"You do realize that the majority of the girls at our school would love to talk to you but you don't give them the time of day" said Emmett.

"Well it's different on here. She doesn't know who I am and she doesn't have any preconceived notions about me either. I can be myself with her" I said.

"Whatever you say bro," said Emmett.

With that we ate dinner with the rest of the family that included Alice, Esme, and my father Carlisle. Before I went to sleep I received a text from a number I didn't recognize. Hoping it was Marie I opened it and there was a text from her.

Hey Anthony, I'm texting you before bed as promised. I hope you have a goodnight and hopefully we can talk tomorrow. Sweet dreams. Marie.

Wow she remembered. I quickly programmed her number and name into my phone and sent her a text back.

Thank you for remembering and we will definitely talk tomorrow. Goodnight and sweet dreams to you too. Anthony.

As I set my phone on my nightstand I began to think about what Marie looked like. Not very many people know this about me but I am attracted to bigger girls. No one would be able to tell based on the girls I've dated before. However, there is something about a bigger girl that turns me on. I love how curvy their bodies are and how they are soft and there is more of them to grab at. Based on my little fantasies of my perfect woman, I imagined Marie to be a curvy girl with boobs and hips. I ended up falling asleep thinking about what she looked like and hoping that she looked like my dream girl.

* * *

So this is an idea I've had for a while for a story. Hopefully you liked it. It is different but that's what I like about it. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Just the Beginning

I am surprised I got so much positive feedback and a lot of story followers. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. Here is chapter 2.

Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and the characters.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up the next morning and began to get ready for school. I picked out an outfit to wear to school and that consisted of jeans and a t-shirt with my converse. I then got a towel and went into the bathroom to take a shower. In the shower I began to think about Anthony and if he would text me today. In the back of my mind I really want to know what he looks like and meet him in person. However, another part of me wants to just keep it anonymous so that he wouldn't be able to see what I look like. I do think I'm cute, don't get me wrong, but I doubt he would want a relationship with me if he did see me. Wow, I'm already thinking about a relationship. "Calm down Bella, he's just a friend. A friend you met online because you're too scared to talk to people, god I'm pathetic" I say to myself.

After spending another ten minutes in the shower just thinking, washing my hair, and washing my body I finally get out. I wrap my towel around my body and walk into my room. As I was putting on my clothes for the day I see my phone flashing with a new text message.

"Hmm I wonder who that is", I say out loud.

I then check my phone and see that it is a message from Anthony.

**Good morning Marie :)-Anthony**

I quickly reply back to him and finish getting ready for the day.

**Good morning Anthony, how are you this morning? :) -Marie**

As I am brushing my hair I hear my phone go off again. I then read his reply to my message.

**I'm doing well, don't want to go to school though haha how are you this morning? –Anthony**

**I'm good too, I don't want to go either haha – Marie**

**Well I have to go so you do too. If I have to suffer you have to suffer with me haha – Anthony**

**Ok well I wouldn't want you to suffer, so I guess I will go to school :) – Marie**

**Well thank you for not making me suffer alone :) – Anthony**

**Well I'm about to head out to drive to school, can I text you when I get out of school? – Marie**

**Of course! I'm about to head out also. Have a good day at school and talk to you later :) – Anthony**

**Thanks and you too! :) – Marie**

"Well that was nice of him to text me good morning" I say aloud.

I then gather my backpack and head into the kitchen to grab an apple and head outside to my car. As I'm getting into the car I turn it on and hear the engine roar to life. As I'm driving to school I pull into the school parking lot and I see Alice and Rosalie by Alice's car. I park a car space away from Alice and then I get out of my car and head on over to them.

"Hey Bella" said Rosalie.

"Morning Bella! Why do you dress like that Bella? Do you hate me?" Alice said with a pout.

"I don't hate you Alice, I just like being comfortable. Is that a crime?" I said

"Yes it is! You're hiding behind frumpy clothing and I want you to show off those curves!" said Alice.

"Alice you're crazy, no one wants to see my 'curves'" I say while putting air quotes around curves.

"Don't start with that again Bella, you're gorgeous!" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, ok" I say sarcastically.

"Seriously Bella, you have an amazing rack and ass. Alice would kill for those curves" said Rosalie.

"You too Rosalie? Ugh, can we please stop talking about my body now" I say while getting embarrassed and self-conscious.

"Ok, fine, we'll stop, for now. So on to more important things. What are we doing this weekend?" said Alice

"I'm up for anything" I replied.

"How about we have a sleepover at Alice's? We could have a movie marathon and do makeovers!" said Rosalie.

"That sounds amazing! Are you up for it Bella?" Alice said with a smile.

"Are your brothers going to be there though?" I ask.

"Yes they are geez Bella what is up with you and my brothers? In fact what is up with you and guys in general? They aren't going to give you cooties" she said while trying not to laugh.

"Seriously Bella, they aren't even mean to you. They are super nice and they like you" said Rosalie.

"I just get nervous around guys and I think that guys won't like me anyway so I don't even bother talking to them" I say while looking at my feet.

"Bella, you are gorgeous ok. Any guy would be lucky to have you" said Rosalie.

"Rosalie is right Bella. You are an amazing, beautiful, and funny woman. Some guy would be very lucky to have you" said Alice.

"Well thanks guys, I don't believe you but thanks" I say while giving them both a small smile.

"Ok enough of this talk we need to get to class and we can talk about this weekend during lunch" said Rosalie.

With that the three of us walked into school and went to our first class. First and second period dragged on and it wasn't until third period where my day got very interesting. Third period was my biology class and I usually sat next to Jessica Stanley who would ignore me and only talk to me when we had labs. Oddly enough I liked that about our friendship, even though we weren't really friends. I could just go to class and get my work done and not be forced to have a conversation with someone. It was also due to the fact that she had to be moved from her original seat next to Lauren Mallory because they were constantly talking. However, today she wasn't in her normal seat next to mine. Instead Edward was sitting there reading his text book and he looked up at me when I got to the lab table.

"I hope you don't mind but Jessica talked Mr. Banner into letting her work with Lauren again" he said.

"Oh, that's ok. Lauren was your partner I'm guessing?" I ask while sitting down and getting my stuff out for class.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I don't have to work with her anymore though. She always copied me and she constantly bugged me wanting to hang out or go out on dates. I don't like her though so I always said no" he said

"Wow that sucks" I say while trying to end the conversation before I end up stuttering or saying something stupid.

"Tell me about it. I do believe this is the longest conversation we've ever had" he said while turning his body to talk to me more.

"Oh is it?" I say while trying to appear busy.

"Yeah you usually just stay quiet" he said

"Oh, I'm sorry I do that"

"It's ok, no need to apologize. You just seem like you would be a cool person to talk to" he said

"I do?" I ask and turn to look at him.

"Yeah you do, and plus from when I've seen you at my house with Alice and Rosalie you seem pretty funny too" he said with a smile.

"Thanks" I say while smiling back at him.

"No problem" he says and turns his body so that he is now facing the board.

I do the same and listen to Mr. Banner begin the lecture. I'm not paying attention to him though because in my mind I'm thinking about the conversation I and Edward just had. I can't believe he said I was funny and seemed like a cool person to talk to. Well he is Alice's brother and he could have said that just to be nice. Before I knew it class was over and Edward was packing his stuff.

"See you later Bella" he said with a smile.

"Bye" I say with a smile.

I then gather my things and head for the cafeteria. I end up getting whatever was being served today and head to our table.

"Hey" I say while placing my tray down and my backpack on the floor.

"Hey Bella" Rosalie and Alice say.

"So Edward sits next to me now in bio" I say nonchalantly.

"Really?" said Alice.

"You do realize you're going to have to actually talk to him, right?" said Rosalie.

"Yes I do realize that, I'm not dumb" I say back

"Just making sure Bella" Rosalie said with a giggle.

"Well for your information we did talk and he said I'm funny and seem like a cool person to talk to" I say with a smile.

"And how long have we been saying the exact same thing?" asked Alice

"Yeah I know but your my best friends, you have to say that. Edward is not really my friend so it was nice to have someone other than you guys say that to me" I said.

"Well at least its progress" said Rosalie.

"Don't you have a crush on my brother Bella?" asked Alice

"Geez would you keep it down" I say while looking around to see if anyone heard.

"Oh calm down, no one heard" said Rosalie.

"I just don't want him to know I do. He's your brother Alice that would be weird" I said.

"Oh and Rosalie dating Emmett isn't the same thing?" she asked

"It's different you're going out with her brother too" I retort back

"I guess, but still I don't mind. I would love if you guys got together" said Alice

"Well thanks for your blessing but that will never happen, I'm not Edwards's type" I said.

"Please, you would be a huge step up from the other girls he's dated" said Alice

"Alice is right. Edward doesn't pick the smartest girls to date" said Rosalie.

"That may be true, but I think he just sees me as like a sister since we are always over Alice's house" I said.

"Maybe, but you never know" said Rosalie.

"Well anyways, what do you guys have planned for after school?" I asked

"I'm going to hang out with Emmett" said Rosalie

"I'm hanging out with Jasper" said Alice

"What about you Bella?" asked Rosalie

"Just going home and working on homework, exciting I know" I replied.

"Well at least you get to relax" said Alice with a smile.

"Yeah I guess" I replied

"Well just look forward to this weekend. It's going to be fun" said Rosalie.

"That's what I'm hoping for" I said

"It will" said Alice.

With that the bell rang and we all gathered our stuff and went to class. After school was over I walked to my truck and began to drive home. As soon as I walked into the door my phone buzzed with a new message. It was Anthony.

**So how was school? – Anthony**

**It was good, made some plans for the weekend. How about you? – Marie**

I began to walk inside the house and grabbed a water bottle and headed to my room. I put my stuff away and got comfortable on my bed and turned on the TV. Anthony then replied back.

**Good also, and oh cool what are you going to do? – Anthony**

**Sleeping over a friend's house. What about you? Got a hot date this weekend? Haha – Marie**

**Sadly no, no hot dates for me haha just going to stay home all weekend and vegetate haha – Anthony**

**I'm sure something will come up :) – Marie**

**Thanks Marie :) – Anthony**

**Anytime. – Marie**

**So I think we should play a game to get to know each other better – Anthony**

**Is that so? What game? – Marie**

**How about 20 questions, but instead of just twenty we keep on going until we run out of questions to ask each other – Anthony**

**Sounds good to me, you start – Marie**

And with that we spent about 5 hours just texting back and forth learning new things about each other. His favorite music was classical, mine was classic rock. His favorite color was green, mine was purple. He had two siblings, I was an only child. His parents were both married, mine were divorced. We spent the whole time learning insignificant things about each other and I was having a great time. He is a really interesting guy and I'm glad that we met. By the time I looked at the clock and it said 11 pm I knew that we had to end soon. I was getting sleepy and we both had school the next day.

**It's been great texting today, but I think I'm going to call it a night – Marie**

**Me too, I'm getting sleepy and we both have school tomorrow – Anthony**

**I will text you when I get up tomorrow though :) – Marie**

**You better! :) Good night and sweet dreams Marie – Anthony**

**Good night and sweet dreams to you too :) – Marie**

With that I set my phone on my bedside table and got into bed and began to drift to sleep.

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for the long wait for it. I have finals this week and they are kicking my butt. Again, let me know what you think!


End file.
